


Family Never Leaves

by ThatStoryWriter



Series: You'll Always Be My Carebear [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Oliver Queen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bullying, Crying, Do I need more tags in this?, Family, Fluff, Justice, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Barry Allen, Panic Attacks, Please....someone tell me, Sister-Sister Relationship, doing what's right, standing up to bullies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStoryWriter/pseuds/ThatStoryWriter
Summary: While CJ is excited for her new brother or sister to come, some words from a fellow classmate make her feel like she is alone
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Series: You'll Always Be My Carebear [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Family Never Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Holy cow.
> 
> Funny story.....I have had this chapter finished for a while (I wasn't happy with it when I finished it but I'm not gonna know what the readers like unless I get feedback) so I went to edit it today to realize I already did.
> 
> I'm glad to be writing for this story again but be wary that I'm a student and school is #1 for me
> 
> So updates are going to be really sporadic until after December (when I get a break from school)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> Its not my best but its definitely not my worst.
> 
> ENJOY!!

"What do you want, Tristen?" CJ asks as the boy comes out to her while they are outside for recess.

"I just thought you would want to know something about having a baby brother."

"What is that Tristen?" CJ asks.

"Your parents are gonna forget about you when the baby comes." The seven-year-old smirks.

"Says who?" 

"Says, everyone! Once the baby comes, omega kids become irrelevant!"

CJ frowns. "My mom and dad won't forget about me."

Both kids hear someone from the soccer field call for Tristen and he laughs.

"Good luck being forgotten, nerd!" Tristen says as he runs away.

"I'm not a nerd!" CJ yells back. "And I'm not going to be forgotten." She says more to herself.

CJ walked around the field thinking about what her classmate said.

Were her parents going to forget about her?

~~

"Has something seemed off with Cadance the past few days or was that just me?" Oliver asks as he and Barry get into bed.

"I noticed it too. She seemed….clingy. More so than usual." Barry said.

"When I asked what was wrong, she just brushed it off and said she was fine," Oliver said. "I wish she wouldn't do that." He murmured.

Barry snorted. "She learned it from you, Ollie."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "But seriously. CJ just seems different all of the sudden. I'm worried." 

"I think you forget that she does have anxiety. Maybe she just had a long day. Don't worry about it too much. I'll talk to her tomorrow." Barry says.

"Okay."

~~

CJ tossed and turned all night. Tristen's words went through her mind.

She knew deep down that he was wrong but the more she thought about it, the more she thought it would happen.

When she woke up Saturday morning, she looked in the bed across the room from her and noticed her sister wasn't there.

She quickly got out of bed and left her room.

She checked William's room and he was nowhere to be seen. 

CJ had tears welling up in her eyes as she ran to her parent’s room.

"Mama?" She said as she knocked on the door. "Daddy?"

She opened the door and saw that they weren't inside. 

A sob ripped through the young girl before leaving the room and accepting her fate.

Cadance walked downstairs to the living room and flopped on the couch. 

She silently cried while clutching a pillow. Gasping for breath.

“That was a nice sunrise, Ollie.”

“It was Carebear. Now we have to go wake up Ca-” Oliver cut himself off when he and Barry say their youngest daughter sobbing on the couch.

“Cadance, what’s wrong?” Barry says as he rushes over to her.

“Mommy?” She sobs.

Barry pulls her into his lap and gently rocks her back and forth as Oliver sits beside the pair.

“I thought you all left me.” CJ cries.  
“Why would you think that?” Oliver asks.

“Tristen said that once the baby comes other omega children get left behind. And I couldn’t find anyone so I thought you all left me.”

“CJ. I want you to listen to me. We are a family. We would never leave you. Whatever this Tristen boy tells you is not true because family doesn’t abandon family.” Barry says as he looks his daughter right in the eyes.

CJ sniffs and wipes her nose before nodding. “Okay.”

“Do you want anything to eat?” Oliver asks

“Can I just sit here with the two of you?” CJ asks 

Oliver nods and cuddles in close with his two Omegas. He and Barry need to talk to CJ’s principal.

~~

That following Monday, Barry and Oliver have a meeting with the principal.

When they walk into the office, they see CJ sitting beside someone her age and what they could only assume are the boy’s parents.

“Hi. I’m Oliver Queen-Allen and this is my mate, Barry.” Oliver introduces.

“Please,” Principal Jane begins. “Take a seat. My name is Jane Grey. It appears that you two called in about a case of bullying.”

Barry and Oliver nod. “Our daughter had a panic attack over the weekend because of some words she heard from her classmate and it is apparent that this had been going on for a while,” Barry says.

“I see.” Principal Jane begins. “Cadance James. Can you please tell me what has happened between you and Tristen please?”

The girl nods. “I don’t know what I did to him but he always makes fun of me and calls me a nerd or calls me dumb and I don’t like it. He makes me feel bad about myself and my mom and dad said I should never feel bad about myself.”

The principal nods. “And Tristen is there anything you would like to say?”

Before Tristen could say anything his parents interrupt. 

“Our son is nothing but an angel at home so I don’t know why he wouldn’t be the same at home.” His mother announces.

“Ms. Vince, students do tend to act differently at home and school. Maybe we should let Tristen speak for himself.”

“Go ahead Tristen. Tell your principal that this girl is lying.”

“Excuse me, sir. Our daughter doesn’t lie.” Barry says.

“And neither does our son. Now go ahead Tristen. Tell your principal the truth.” Mr. Vince says.

“I did say those things about CJ,” Tristen says.

Mrs. Vince gasps and Principal Jane shakes her head.

"Mr. and Mr. Queen-Allen would you and your daughter please wait outside while I talk to the Vince’s.”

The principal says. 

The three walk out of the room and sit outside with CJ on Oliver’s lap.

“I’m proud of you,” Oliver says to his daughter. “You stood your ground and made your feelings known.”

CJ smiles. “Thank you, Daddy.”

~~

“Do you think Tristen is going to get in trouble?” CJ asks as her parents tuck her and her sister into bed.

“I don’t know sweetheart but you shouldn’t feel bad for reporting what he did to you,” Barry says.

“Yeah!” Mia shouts. “Now you are like the coolest person in school! Everyone knows what you did and thinks you are awesome.” Mia says.

CJ blushes. “Thanks, Mia!”

“Now that both my girls are happy, you two need some sleep.” Olver smiles

Both girls say how they disagree but minutes into hearing Barry sing a song, they fall fast asleep.

~~

“I feel like CJ is coming into her own,” Barry says as he and Oliver lay in bed together.

“What do you mean?”

“She just seems to know what she wants to do. I think those Captain America comics are helping her come out of her shell.” Barry smiles.

“I think so too. She is just so amazing. So are Mia and William.”

“All of our kids are amazing Ollie. You wanna know why?”

“Sure, Barry.”

“Cause they have me as their amazing mother.” He laughs

Oliver laughs out loud. “How humble of you, babe.”

“I’m just kidding. We have both raised them with all of the love in our hearts and will continue to do so until they claim we are too overbearing.” Barry smiles as he closes his eyes.

“I don’t think we’ll stop being overbearing.” Oliver smiles as he cuddles closer to Barry.

“Neither do I Ollie. Neither...do...I.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that!
> 
> Please leave some suggestions for stories you would like to see in this series!
> 
> I think You'll Always Be My Carebear has 1500+ hits which is so crazy! Thank you guys for sticking with me and I hope you continue to as I wrote for this wild adventure of a story!
> 
> Please comment and leave any questions, concerns and kudos!
> 
> Follow my tumblr: @thatstorywriter 
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
